The curse of beauty
by bloodykitsune1314
Summary: Caution a tale of obsession and rape.Naomi awakes after years in a death like slumber and soon finds that obsession and lust follow her everywhere.Can she grow up and take control befor a certain prince and lord claim her for themselves.Read and review pl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the inuyasha characters only Naomi and her companions. Thank you Also I will expect reviews if you want more chaptersSpits flamesMWAHAAHHAHAHAH! oh wait the fanfic…right --;;**

**Two thieves stumped down a dark corridor." Quiet you fool!" one yelled as the other uttered yet another high pitched girly scream at the sight of what must have been their 10th skeleton they had seen. "What the fuck happened here…?" the older thief remarked in a low solemn tone, not that respect for the dead meant more to him than money cause god knows he'd broken a few holy laws in his day. They had stumbled upon this cash cow of sorts….. quit literally, they had been on route to the nearest temple to well…He laughed low and deep in his throut,pay their respect to holy ones but then his clumsy companion in training had stumbled and fallen through the roof of this elaborate manner that had been buried in earth for what looked like ages. "Hey boss" the younger one said in a thoroughly 'please with his dumb luck' tone, pointed to the end of the corridor" that looks new don't ya think?" The older one looked up blowing some grey hair out of his leathery face "don't be ridiculous cant you fucking see this place is ages old and-"he trailed off seeing that his partner was in fact correct…for once…The door looked new and lit inside, it was rather brightly in fact."Welp no point in hesitating, go break it down boy" his authority over the younger thief came from his years of experience in the field." Right oh boss!" he said rushing full force at the door he was rather nicely built with a fine toned body except when you got to the face it brought to mind a toad of some sort. With a rather load wood splintering bang the door was off its hinges and sliding across the floor.**

**The elderly thief caught up to the toad and looked in side "candles?" he remarked "but how could they have burned so long?",befor he really had time to ponder this however a loud "Oh wow!" from the younger one interrupted his thoughts and balance as he shoved him aside rushing towards the jeweled gold box. It was long and thin, covered with an intricate design of sparkling rare jewels ,"oh wow…."he murmured again running his calloused hand over the fine craftsmanship. As the older thief came upon the toad who was drooling very literally on the chest, his look of hate and pain quickly took and U-turn" Dear god this is more than ten temples quickly I bet there is more inside help me push.!" **

**Together they placed their hands against the lid pushing it with great effort off the long box. The top made a loud clunk on the ground but then there was silence…."A corpse!"The older one stumbled back horrified at the cruel joke of expecting jewels and finding the dead, his stomach turning in to knots. But oddly the toad who had screamed like a pubescent 12 year old girl moments earlier just stared in wonder at the body covered in blue lace. Slowly his hand reached out lightly grasping the edge of the lace pulling it back….The old man waited behind the toad…and he waited and waited… but he said nothing till a slow whisper escaped his lips" So pretty……"Had he been mistaken the elderly thief asked himself as he inched closer slowly peaking over the thugs shoulder. The sight that met his eyes was amazing to see and yet frightening. A girl no more than 16 layed there bare to the shoulders." a demon…"he breathed to the toad that was to interested in the body to be interested in him. Her skin was like fresh cream pale and he guessed in fact very soft, her shoulders weren't very big but rounded nicely and lead to an elegant neck thin and curved. But the face was most astonishing ,she had a rather rounded face with a small chin and her lips…For some reason his felt very dry suddenly as he kept licking them ,were like sakura blossoms in the snow pink with a hint of red plump and with a bit of gloss still hovering on them. Her nose was small and pointed leading to her eyes closed of coarse she was dead after all, he wasn't why but he needed to remind himself of that…her eye lashes were lush a black brushing again her pale skin creating a contrast with her coloring. She had trimmed bangs that curled just above her arched eye brows, cute fuzzy white 'no not white' he told himself, they had a hint of blue which stood out against her….he trailed off…he was breathing harder and he knew it but….her hair was her crowning glory, it faired out around her body black as night, thick and full like glimmering ravens wings surrounding his beautiful angel of death.**

**The toad reached out and brushed his calloused hand against her pale cheeck."Don't touch her!" the older one shrieked as he pushed him away…In a matter of moments he was panting an hadn't moved…she was dead of coarse and that's how she would stay. "What a foolish old man I am…" he said with a chuckle "falling in love with a dead girl..."He went to the gold lid and started to lift it while the toad stared in disbelief "well give me hand with this and lets go!" he got up at his partners command helping him pick up the top of what they knew was a coffin and carried it towards the door" but boss…"the toad started" No we cant take her with us she's dead…..'As they reached the door he couldn't help as his will power faded as he turning slowly and saw…..His death lover sitting up right looking at him with two brilliant blue eyes like oceans staring at him"RUN!"He yelled to the toad dropping the casket cover as they ran from the living corpse down the elegant hallway which became a blur as each climbed through the hole in the roof.**

**Back in the casket room Naomi climbed out holding the dusty blue lace around her shivering bare body, slowly what started out a breathed whisper turned in to an earth shattering scream" where….the Hell…..AM I!"**

**NEW CHAPTER COMING HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Reviews please.**


	2. Trail of friends

**The Trail Of Friends**

Morning had come upon the land like a golden glaze over a masterful piece of artwork, birds sang, children laughed and friends…"**you whore!**" "**You bitch**!"Whack "**you're such a slut!**" "**you're such a know it all!**" …Bitchslap each other like nobodies business--….Near the end of the trail to the temple two demonesses stood poised for a fight, the one on the left., we shall just label her the whore for now…She wore a bright orange kimono with yellow trim covered in crudely stitched flowers, her top was spread open to the point where the tissue in her fake cleavage was apparent. She looked maybe 27 with light green hair like fresh grass pulled back in a long pony tail. Or maybe it was a ponytail at one point till their little cat fight earlier, now it was messy and well…everywhere .Her face was pleasant enough also probably looked better before the fight, cuts were scatters everywhere along her chin and cheecks.Tanned skin showed through the splotches of smeared white powder and red lipstick, dark purple eye shadow laid over two out of the three of her muddy colored brown eyes. She looked human except for the well of coarse the third eye.

"**bring it bitch!**"The well smart ass for lack of a name shrieked …She looked exactly like her opponent except for the appearance of intelligence in her eyes, and the completely opposite clothing she wore. A long kimono adorned her frumpy figure, only partially closed as not to cover up her underclothes a pair of average green cut off pants and a matching shirt, no frills no nonsense. The girls fierce contrast to her counterpart who apparently never heard the expression less is more, might make an outsider question if they were twins.

But then just like that they ran at each other claws bared teeth sharp and **.SMACK** they both went toppling to the ground as two strange men dressed black shoved them aside like twigs and went whirling down the path screaming "**THE LIVING DEAD BEWARE!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES**!" Both girls just looked at each other in disbelief then at the thieves as they disappeared in the cloud of dust kicked up. Slowly the plain one stood up and dusted herself off…"I am sorry for calling you an idiot. I guess Suzu "she said helping her sister get out of the dirt." Me too yasu I am sorry for telling everyone you were a man and fucking your teacher …"She said as more of a mumble than anything else. Both twins dusted themselves off and looked down in the direction the thieves had come from." The undead…..huh?"Yasu started to walk in that direction."WAIT!"Suzu said grabbing her sisters arm "what are you doing we should go back to the village and I mean the undead I would rather not risk it you know?" She asked hopefully. There was a long silent where they just looked at each other before Yasu opened her mouth and --"**Help?**" both their heads jerked in the direction of the sound.

**The Tomb Manor**

Several minutes after being awoken Naomi was out of her coffin and looking around, frightened and to her horror alone..."Hello anyone here? Mom? Dad? Aunties uncles?" She called looking through the house…. bodies of fallen warriors reduced to bones and their armor scraps of metal "this isn't good…"she breathed hugging the lace that had covered her immobile body close to her "hello help?" Her teeth chatted as she entered her old room it was …Demolished….. nothing left just spider webs and dead bodies…."damn …."She said looking in the scraps of her fine oak dresser for some clothes but what met her finger tips was dust and scattered memories. She turned solemnly and pressed one pale slender hand against the portrait of her family that lay against the wall in front of her.

**Flashback**

The thunder outside went nearly unheard due to the screams of terror and anguish coming from the elegant ancestral home of the Cat dynasty, they had been invaded by their enemies and all was lost ….They knew it….out numbered, out planned and out maneuvered the house of cats was sure to fall before the suns rays scorched the land again. Through the hallways of fighting warriors the queen of cats, dressed in fine silk robes of red and gold she maneuvered around the fighting holding her small child close to her chest as she entered the secret door at the end of the hall. Slowly she entered the lit room and approached the box in the center, she resembled Naomi in many ways, her skin was pale and flawless but her eyes were like cold orbs of coal welling with tears when she heard the child's small voice" mommy what's happening?" she looked around the room afraid and scared this room was always forbidden, but why were they here now…"Mommy why did you take my clothes?" Still the room again fell silent…wrapped only in blue lace Naomi squirmed trying to get down. Her mother removed the lid of the box" Naomi…"she wisped softly again the3 child's cinnamon scented hair" yes mommy…?"Naomi asked curiously looking up at her with her 6 year old eyes full of wonder and curiosity….The cat queen continued love you very much and sometimes mommies have to make hard decisions about what's right for their babies…."She placed Naomi inside the box "m-mommy…?"She asked again her voice trembling… from fear and confusion all bubbling up in to her voice."I love you ..."came the last elegant words the cat queen would ever speak, slowly she chanted strange words that for some reason made her weep and Naomis eyes to close just for a seconded or so she thought…

**End flashback…**

"Hello…."came a soft cry from behind Naomi, two different voices. She perked up for a seconded and ran in to the hallway searching for the voices" finally! Who are you? What happened here?"She turned to see two girls under a large whole in the room….Suzu and Yasu looked at her and then at each other she was beautiful but also not wearing clothes "I bet there is an interesting story behind why you are here."Suzu said almost in an amused way…Yasu pondered for a moment before asking" Who are you and where are your clothes." Naomi didn't answer just tilted her head to the side and looked away…There was a very long moment before she replied"im not suppose to talk to strangers." Both the girls jaws dropped and Suzu remarked "I think being naked in front of strangers is a lot worse!" She laughed whole uncontrollably which made Naomi even more flustered than before The laughs stopped of coarse when Yasu elbowed her twin in the ribs to get her to shut up,Naomis ears flattened and she growled"Hey that's not fare! I woke up like this!"Suzu...who was still gasping for air chocked out another laugh and murmured bet there is a really really interesting story about why you're here".

Yasu rolled her eyes and offered Naomi her hand "come with me and let's talk back at our village okay?"She looked at The pretty nearly naked girl in front of her hopefully. Naomi hesitated for a moment she shouldn't go with them she didn't know them ….and yet…. she looked around the abandoned manor she could stay here." okay…"she said finally placing her hand in yasu's"lets go.."The three turned and Naomi began her story.

**HEY:**

**Seconded chapter already? Damn I am fast . Anyway kouga comes in the next chapter and I suggest if you want to see how the horndog acts you should review my story.Thanx.**


	3. Forced kisses in the evening

New chapter, things get dark from here so be warned-----

Mistakes and consequences.

The trail to the twins village took them well in to the evening to tread with their attention mostly on Naomi explanation on how she came to be in the "Manor of death" and how she really wasn't to clear on some of the details.Yusa and Suzu motioned that they understood with a nod.

"That's terrible" Suzu replied "I can't believe your mom put you there in that coffin! How long to you suppose you were asleep?" the thought sent a shiver through her spine.

Naomi shrugged "I really don't know honestly but I feel taller than I did when I went in ….."

"How tall would you say you were?"Yusa asked pondering the situation that had been put before her.

"About 3 ft tall" she said plainly admiring the autumn leaves of the trees, blissful unaware of Suzu and Yusa's looks of horror as they gasped eyes wide with disbelief. She glanced over at them…

"Well I am only 6!" she replied with a smile and a laugh like bells

"Um…… when was the last time you looked in a mirror?" Yusa asked with a long side glance, and a tone of caution and disbelief

"About a week before I died…."

Her tone had turned from amusement to bordom, her attentions were tied to the strange man approaching her on a white stallon,of apparently very good breading

"whose that?" she asked the two other girls

Both looked up from their pondering "its lord Ogusho…?"Suzu replied radiating surprise and delight for some reason.

"But what is he doing here?" Yusa asked her sister

Her only reply was a shrug and twirl of the hair, as the rather handsome human lord got off his horse and approached them. Much like his horse his good breading was apparent in his fine strong jawline, beautifully shaped chestnut brown eyes which held a hint of self absorption and authority. The lord's dress was a stately robe of dark red, embroidered in fine silver dragons that looked as if they could come to like at any moment. His father's life was saved by a demon many years before so from then on it was decreed that the village would embrace demons and allow them to live among the human residence in peace and security. His powerful strides brought him quickly to their side; his smooth well train voice broke their awkward silence.

"Hello ladies and…."he stopped when his eyes met the form of a certain cat demoness, smiling his best prince charming smile he took Naomi's hand." Hello I don't believe we have met...I'm Ogusho,lord Ogusho…"He bent to kiss her elegant hand but she quickly drew it away from him hugging it closely to her chest with a small "Eke!" of surprise, his lips pursed for a moment as he straightened himself out.

"You see…." Yusa started "We went to find our um cousin and then…"

The lords attention span wore thin as his eyes were a tad busy roaming over Naomi's body, she wore only Yusa's thin over rope which left very little to the imaginaytion.Her beauty and grace, which made his mind click that she was obviously of noble birth as he was… this entranced him. This blooming bud of womanhood was far more beautiful than his current wife….His mind soon swam with dark sinful thoughts.., perhaps he would get her alone and work his charm on her or maybe just take her slow and passionate love to her on the palace floor…

"Those lips…"he whispered out loud

He hadn't realized that during his planning he had been moving closer….. And closer….and closer….. To the unsuspecting and rather freaked out Naomi. Who eyes went wide at the advance and rather disturbing comment.

"Hey you lord guy! Back off and away from me" She held her hands out trying to slow his advance but it only made his shudder at the feel of her small hands on his broad shoulders. His hands reached out aching for a touch of that creamy flesh she called her cheeck, quickly before she had time to react he cupped her face in his hands.

"I beseech you come to my bed…"He said in the same smooth voice as before but this time his eyes weren't his anymore, more like that of a hungry man at a banquet as he proceeded to suffocate Naomi's mouth with his.

"Dear god! Holly crap!"She screamed in to his mouth giving him the chance to invade her mouth with his tounge.Soon Naomi felt something rather hard press in to her stomach.

Around them Naomi kicking him where the sun don't shine and while his form crumbled to the ground she took her chance and made a run for it past, the thoroughly horrified twins.

"WAIT NAOMI!"

"YEAH! And you can't just kick our Lord in the balls like that you will get us all killed slowly! STOP!"

"I can't!" She yelled back not covering ground like her life depended on it…which it might…." I don't know what's going on! Why did he do that?Im just a child….!" she fell to her knees in front of a wide river her breath labored from putting several yards between her and the maniac..

Yusa ran up to her out of breath and roughly the color of a tomato

"Look…pant...in ...pant... the….pant…..water…pant…and ….pant...Find…pant…out"

Suzu caught up moments later, collapsing behind her in heap of sweaty clothes and dripping makeup.

"damn I wish I had that effect on men if I did id-"She was cut off my an earth shattering scream rippling from Naomi lips

"WHAT H-HAPPENED TO ME?"

She cried gazing in to the eyes of a young comely cat demoness with the body of a goddess young and lean but still plump in some area that rounded out in to curve smooth as ocean riplles,long shapely legs sprawled from her wide hips and plump breast just the right size to overflow in someone's hand…

"This cant be! " She gripped her boobs tightly squeezing them to check for authenticity "Theses aren't mine!" she convinced herself, more than anyone.

Yusa sighed sadly holding her head as the blood rushed from her cheecks,"I'm sorry Naomi I'm sure this is great shock for you but..."

Suzu interrupted "well those sure aren't my boobs."The distaste dripped from her voice like venom from a snake.

Moments earlier she had grown fond of the strange undead girl Naomi… until now and well now she thought of pushing the unworthy and ungratefull wench in to the water. But alas the lord beat her to it

"MINE!" he cried his clothes shredded by the tree branches he had run full speed in to in his quick pursuit of his goddess whose name he didn't even know his mind was full of Her face…. Her body….. Her moans…he ran at her grabbing for any part of her to hold on too.

"Naomi!"The twins cried.

They started chasing towards her but the lord was quicker and she was in the river followed close by the his form in a matter of seconds, disappearing in to the rushing waters.Yasu jumped in after her grabbing her sisters hand, they didn't have many friends and they weren't about to lose one to water and a insane lord.SPLASHAnd they were gone…..

HEY  
WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I WILL PUT KOUGA OR SESSHOMARU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER . FEEL FREE TO TELL ME YOU'RE OPINION OF WHO IT SHOULD BE IN YOUR REVIEWS.REVIEW PLEASE?


	4. To kaeda's village

WOW I don't have writers block yet!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters

Naomi groaned and shifted on the riverbank, what happened where was she? Slowly she looked around bracing herself for something terrible but her mellow blue eyes met with nothing but trees and grass…She looked down at herself for good measure and….Nothing was right! She wasn't wearing any clothes

"Shit!"She quickly covered her mouth and looked to see if her mother wound pop out of the bushes and scold her for using unladylike language, her memory rushed back to her suddenly , her mom was gone…to where though? She wasn't sure,

"Mommy…"she whimpered she thought maybe she would just lie back down and cry but her eyes came to rest on the figure a few feet away lying motionless against the wet grass.

"Suzu! …..Suzue…?"

She ran to her side and nudged her shoulder tenderly watching for her reponse, the demoness mumbled some profanities as her heavily colored eyelids fluttered slowly open. God her head was pounding worse then that night she went on that drink binge with those demon fellows for down south.

"What happened? Did I get drunk or…"

She sat up looking over at the worried neko that sat beside her. She shot upright immediately noticing what very essential items she was missing, what is wrong with her is she mental or something? She thought

"Where the hell are your clothes?You can't be seen like that!Have some damn decency geez! Even I don't run around without any clothes on!"

Well actually….her mind drifted back to that drinking binge…but that was different . . Naomi looked down at herself; her hair covered most her front and back hanging in heavy wet dark waves down her back past her butt, still there was a lot of pale skin showing leaving little to the imagination.

"EEP!"She shrieked falling back in frenzy wrapping her arms around herself. "That lord guy ripped Yasu's kimono from me when we were in the water but then he disappeared under the water and I don't know…"She trailed off taking another look at the dense forest that surrounded the grassy river bank

"Where is Yasu?"Naomi's thoughts shifted from her birthday suit to her missing friend as she started to stand up. Placing a hand on her shoulder Suzu forced her back down.

"You cant go running after her like that…its freaking mating season for demons you would get mounted like a horse in a matter of seconds."

There was a long silence where they just looked at each other, fear and concern radiated off her till Naomi's voice ruined the moment.

"When you say mounted like a horse you mean…..."she trailed off an the last word and tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner

Suzua eyes widened comically"wow…You really do have the brain of a 6 year old."

Suddenly there came a rustling in the bushes that sprouted between the towering tree mere feet in front of them, both girls shifted back against the other for support.Suzu instinctively pulled a dagger out from somewhere under her drenched orange kimono,

"Get back Naomi…."

She said in a serious tone pushing the thoroughly confused and naked neko behind her for whatever protection she thought that would offer. Both watched in morbid curiosity as whatever it was emerged from the dark confiding of the bushes. It was…. it was….

"Hey guys"

Yasu said cheerfully carrying a bundle of what looked like mismatched bundles of clothe.Suzu dropped her dagger and fell over with a sigh letting go of the tiny dagger

"You ass…Did that on purpose." She whimpered pointing an accusing finger at her.

Naomi looked at her oddly before turning to Yasu"well I'm glad you're here" she said with a smile standing." What is that though?" she pointed the clothe in Yasu's hands.

Yasu handed the mismatched objects to her." I found a traveling sales man while you two were unconchuse (sp?) cause I figured you needed clothes and we need some stuff since we lost most of what we had in our old village." her voice was tinted with sadness at the last part.

Suzu regained her composure and sat up "what dear sister!" her voice dripped with anger and sarcasm

The intelligent and fatigued demoness put the backpack down placing her hands on her hips defiantly" well we can't go back to the village now! The lord is either dead or half crazy somewhere he would have us killed or the villagers would kill us since we were the last ones to see him. Not to mention he would probably rape Naomi and turn her in to some sort of low life concubine!So you see our only choice is to go see grandmother Kaeda…."Suzu tensed her shoulders and looked at the ground defeated

"I suppose your right as usual….And It would be nice to see her again I suppose…"

Naomi stood up fully dressed in her unusual outfit of mismatched clothing garments"Im sorry I caused so much trouble for you…."she said sadly expecting sad words back from her companions but instead Suzu started to laugh

"Gods! Yasu what is she wearing!"She yelled pointing and laughing at the thoroughly stunned Naomi, whos eyes went wide as her arms hung limply at her sides.

Yasu held her head and tried not to laugh" it was the only clothing he had in a large size, I did my best"

She looked down at herself, her new clothes consisted one odd garment after another. A pair of black slippers adorned her feet accompanied by a pair of medium blue baggy pants with one blue pant leg was cut off just below the knee, then stitched on to complete the pants leg was dark pink material while the other pant leg covered her entire leg in blue. She had a dark pink sash wrapped several time around the top of the pants to keep them from falling around her ankles, her lean stomach was well covered by the baggy material of her plane dark pink short sleeve shirt that covered from the sash up to the shoulders. Two nearly matching tie on sleeves hung down from halfway above the elbow to well past her hands, everything as Yasu had planed was covered in baggy material giving the impression of a frumpy body under the clothing to anyone who would happen to see her like this…Only the face and lean neck gave away her disguise….

Naomi put her hands on her hips and made a proud pose" I kind of like it!" she smiled childishly, it felt a little like she was playing dress up like she use too. Picking up the dark blue scarf that had also been handed to her she held it up to the twins

"What do I do with this?" she asked Yasu eyeing the material.

Sighing the intelligent demoness had a plan for the scarf," Here" she said taking the scarf from Naomi and wrapping it around her, starting at where the shirt collar ended around mid way on her shoulders up around her neck and around the bottom half of her face. Stepping back she admired her work

"There. That should keep the lord incident from repeating itself" she said with nod

Susu walking in a circle around Naomi who was touching the material that covered everything from her shoulders to just below her eyes curiously.

"I like it" she said with smile, not only will this prevent Naomi from being attacked again but keep the attention off her and more on me. As it should be.

"Who's Kaeda?" she asked breaking both the other girls' concentration on their plans

"Oh um" Yasu started "she's an old friend of our moms, she delivered us in to the world, like a godmother sort of"

Suzu nodded"so how far to the village?"

"Not far luckily its just a few minutes walk away, the river carried us pretty far...-"grumble

They looked over at Naomi who was holding her stomach"um could we hurry up and go please? I'm starving! Its feels like I haven't eaten in ages!"

They exchanged glances and laughed nervously"erm sure..."

Kaeda's village

"Feh!Wench leave me be!"Inuyasha yelled trying to ward off a determined Kagome.

"Don't be such a baby Inuyasha!"She scorned him as she applied more ointment to his most recent injuries

The group had just faced Naraku unsuccessfully again and was forced to nurse their wounds in Kaeda's village for a while.Kagome and Inuyasha had just recently mated a month before but now given the stress they have been under they haven't really had much time to enjoy the pleasures of being mates.Kagome sighed at the thought, it had weighed heavy on her mind in the last week especially. She ran her hand down the gash along inuyashas back lining the wound with ointment, a forlorn look plastered across her delicate features

"Kagome ye are daydreaming on the job?" the old priestess asked as she entered the tent carrying vegetables for the evening meal of stew.

"She had better not this stuff stings like a mother!"Inuyasha growled tensing up his muscled back under the increasing pressure of Kagome's hand.

"Geez Inuyasha!"Kagome pulled the bandages extra tight across his back, making him tense more "Some demon you are…"she mumbled just loud enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears to catch before she stood up and walked away from him, to help Kaeda.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly…. he didn't know why but he just couldn't get use to treating Kagome like a mate, he guessed it just wasn't his style to be kind to people. Years of being a hanyou had taught him kindness was a weakness…But….he looked over at the kneeling Kagome his heart strings tied themselves in knots…Even towards those he loves. Suddenly a scent filled his nostrils, demoneses,…..he sniffed the air again…three demonesses…..One is in heat…. All just outside possibly. He mentally cursed him self as he jumped to his feet grabbing his sword he was distracted by his wounds long enough for them to get the jump on him.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome murmured standing up noticing he was holding his weapon.

"Demonesses…"he growled in a low commanding voice" its mating season they tend to get violent around this time, get back…"he jumped outside holding his sword ahead of him.

Kagome waited for a moment in udder silence till the sound of two demo nesses screaming pierced her ears."Inuyasha!"She rushed outside fearing the worst but finding a rather humorous picture.Inuyasha had twin green haired demonesses pinned to the ground their noses in the dirt, one under each foot with his sword poised to strike if either moved. But he had completely forgotten the unusually dressed and bewildered cat demoness behind him.

"Hey what do ye think your doing?"Kaeda commanded out of breath from exertion of running outside "I know those demonesses!"

Inuyasha jumped off them landing next to kagome"Aw well they are weak anyway, not worth dirtying my sword..."he shiethed his sword as the twins got up and joined their friend whose covered face made Kagome feel curious and uneasy at the same time.

"Hey Kaeda its good to see you" one said brushing off her shirt

"Yeah same here mostly…"the one in the kimono shot Inuyasha a dirty look.

"This is our friend Naomi by the way" She pointed to the covered neko.

"Hi…"she mumbled under the confining cloth of her scarf

Knead turned" Nice to me ye Naomi please do come in"

Both groups of strangers looked at each other under the uneasy silence before shuffling in to the small hut.

WOOT! New chapter! I decided that it would be best to introduce the Inuyasha group earlier than I originally planned. Next chapter will contain lemon! Mating season….scary for some….lucky for others…


End file.
